20 Questions
by Everyone's-Little-Nightmare
Summary: Once again, our favorite couple is home alone...what will happen?


Beast Boy approached the common room in caution. He wanted to get to know his blue-clad teammate better and figured it was the perfect time because it was late and everyone else was asleep. The door swished open and he sees the object of his affection sitting on the couch. Silently, he sits near Raven and turns toward her. She was reading as par usual.

"Hey Rae, remember when we organized a time schedule?"

She and Beast Boy made up a time limit. Each day, he had a limited amount of time to where he could have her attention. Raven says nothing, but puts her book down and looks at her green companion attentively waiting for him to continue.

"Could I, um… have some of my time now?" He asks carefully.

"Sure Garfield."

"Okay, can we play 20 questions? Oh… if we do, no lying!"

"Alright."

"Why won't you laugh at my jokes?"

"Beast Boy, if I laugh, something might explode." She said with a sigh.

"Okay, your turn."

"Fine… Why do you continue to meet me at midnight, every single night?"

"That's easy; I just want to spend more time with you. Okay…um… why do you go to the mall with Star if you hate it so much?"

Raven paused, but answered anyway.

"Because it makes her happy when we get our 'girl time'. How did you get in my room the other day?"

"I figured out the password…What's your favorite thing to do?"

"I like to-"

"Remember, no lying."

She sighs inwardly and replies quietly,

"I like to blow bubbles."

She looks at her hands and hopes he doesn't hear, but gets no such luck when she looks up and sees him staring at her, with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes…" She sighs. "When was the last time you were jealous of someone?"

Cyborg told her when she got back from her date how he reacted, and she didn't believe him.

"The other day…So, what's your favorite color?"

Instead of answering, her face gets really hot and she's irritated because she knows she's blushing. After a good few minutes, he asks her again.

"Green." She says at last.

"What?"

"I said green Gar." She says again, annoyed that she has to repeat herself.

"No um… I didn't mean what, I meant to say why."

"Well…" Raven trails off, blushing madly.

Instead of answering him, she pulls up her hood. With one swift motion, he knocks it off, and inwardly cringes at the glare she gives him. She reaches back to place it on her head when he speaks.

"Rae, leave it off…please?"

Her arms drop back to her lap, and she looked away from him.

"Are you going to answer?" He asks, hoping she would.

"My favorite color is green because some of my favorite things are green."

He looked at her in confusion and then he looked down at his hands with a bright reddish-brown blush on his face.

"Things like what?" He asks expectantly, still looking at his hands.

"Like the meadows…my favorite book…a kitten that sneaks into my room at night…my bookmark…my best friend's eyes…those kinds of things…" She told him uncomfortably.

"Your best friend; you mean…Star?"

"I appreciate the bonding with her, but she isn't my best friend."

They were both quiet for a moment until Beast Boy's eyes lit up in recognition.

"So…I'm your best friend?"

"Yes Beast Boy, you're my best friend."

"Um…you said something about the kitten that comes into your room at night…"

"Yea…"

"I was wondering…do you like the kitten itself, or the person the kitten can turn into?"

For a moment she stands and looks at him. Just then, she begins to notice how he's changed over the years. He's grown and developed muscles; leaving her the smallest of the Titans. Ignoring the fact that his beautiful emerald eyes were staring at her, she gathers her things and tries to leave. Beast Boy grabs her wrist and pulls her close. She eyes him up and down because of the proximity of how close they were. With her free hand, she tried to push away from his muscular chest, but it was no use.

"Rae…"

Ignoring him, she looks down at her boots and mumbled,

"The person behind the kitten…"

He began to feel hope that what she said was true. With his other hand; he gently, but firmly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Did you mean that?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have said it." She says in her usual monotone.

Without a word, he leans down and places his lips on hers. In that kiss, he tried to show her everything he's ever felt about her. After what felt like an eternity, he reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Good, I'm glad you meant it." He said with his signature smile.


End file.
